


bleeding out

by mother_hearted



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, M/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every part of you feels wanted, adored, fucking <i>irresistible.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	bleeding out

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this comic.](http://yasusketchblog.tumblr.com/post/48571763306)
> 
> repost from my tumblr [here.](http://raz-heart.tumblr.com/post/48578855972/yasusketchblog-my-first-time-doing-guro-vore)

You wonder what it tastes like, the slick swell of your intestines as he laps at them. Blood and lymph smear all over his mouth, his chin, his hands. Every part of you feels wanted, adored, fucking _irresistible._

_aaah_

He’s eating you, digging deeper into your side with his blunt nails - you want to cry out and _thank him_ but you can’t find the words. All you can do is moan, feel your heart slam against the palm of his hand when he places it on your pectoral, keeps you steady.

The bed is a mess, sheets soaking wet.

He says, lips and tongue painted red, _sweet sweet will —_

You wake with a jolt, clutching at your abdomen, sweat dripping down the sides of your face. Bile burns at the bottom of your throat, waiting for one more sensation, one more fragment of the dream.

You focus on the acidic feeling resting in your throat and not the wetness spread throughout your boxers.


End file.
